A Flash in Time
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: In order to save her best friend she turned back time itself. She kept on doing so countless times in hopes on one day saving madoka. But a warning has been given to her from forces far beyond her comprehension. What ever maybe the case This will be her final stand against time. as Homura began her last and final sprint to the finish line.
1. Time space 1

(? POV)

Time travel. TIme travel is a dream to some people, others try to find ways of achieving it. Many people think time travel is something beautiful and that the mistakes of the past can be corrected.

This is not true. I am a time traveller, and let me tell you something, time travel is a curse, not a blessing. It is a burden that I would not wish for even on my worst of enemies. But I shall carry this burden, as long as I must. In order to save Madoka I shall keep trying over and over again and one day I will be able to save her and everyone else.

I stood gazing out at the wreckage of Mikatahara city as I once again failed to save Madoka and everyone. How many times has it been again?, I don't know I've stopped counting after the 140th timeline but I estimate the timeline to be around the 500's.

"I estimate that Madoka will completely wipe out all life on the face of the earth in 10 days."

The incubator... my worst enemy, and one and the only enemy who a bullet to the head won't kill. Apparently, he is an alien race that has been on earth since the time of cave men.

and he uses our hope and despair to fight against entropy or such bullshit. If he is truly an alien who has lived for billions of years then why haven't they researched something like zero-point energy or something? or maybe they did but they still turn our souls to gems to harvest energy simply because it is more efficient to not build a zero-point energy reactor or something similar.

"Oh well, it's humanities problem now. We have gathered more than enough energy to fill our quota"

Really, I swear that thing can be a dick without even trying. It does not have any sympathy, after all it is not human. I wouldn't be surprised if it already had built one and is simply using us as extra energy.

"Akemi Homura, aren't you going to fight her?"

"No, after all, this is not my battlefield," I reply as cold and frigid as ice. If I let my emotions dictate my action I will likely fall into a grief spiral. Something I'd like to avoid even if I likely have enough grief seeds to spare.

The Incubator gave me a look. "Akemi Homura are you-" I don't let him finish his sentence as I yank my shield harder than needed to start the process again.

My vision turns blue as I start my journey walking backwards in time...but unlike the other times this time I felt a bit off. Something was wrong I knew it. But I can't stop now, not in the middle of the time stream.

 _ **"I have never thought that I would see someone merely walking along the path of time. There have been several circumstances of time-travel throughout the multiverse, to access to the time stream a connection to the speed force or sufficient velocity is required, preferably both"**_ the strange voice paused as I continued walking _ **"You have neither a connection to us, the speed force nor do you have sufficient velocity to travel through the timestream." "So how is it that... I see... So that's how it is. Very well" "Akemi Homura, normally we don't interfere with time-travellers unless they break the rules" "You, however, have broken the exactly 567 times."**_

I continued to walk not stopping and not looking back... I can't stop now...

 _ **"Normally we would punish you quite severely ... However, the reason you have done so was to save the life of your friend. We approve of the reason but there is a reason that these rules are placed, as such we decided to give you a gift" "So that you do not break the rules again, we shall give you a small piece of us"**_

"What are you?" I questioned the voice hoping it did not stop me.

 _ **"We are a force that came into being since the moment of the big bang just like all the other forces out there, People have called us by many names, but we are mostly known as the SPEED Force" "Good luck in your quest Akemi Homura"**_

I knew that my journey came to an end the moment I woke up to a familiar white ceiling. _I wonder what that was? That definitely cannot be the incubator. It is impossible as the incubator cannot utilize magic of any form._

I get out of bed and continue my routine which I apparently have done 567 times by now that it's ingrained into my very being.

However, when I look at the calendar I notice something odd.

I realized something that could be horrifying or hopeful. _No way..._

 _And cliffhanger Mwuahahaha hahaha *cough, cough, wheeeeze*_


	2. Time Space 2

(Homura POV)

 _What happened to me?_

 _Ah yes, I fainted but why?_ I thought to myself as I woke to a familiar white ceiling AGAIN... I am really starting to hate hospitals...

The background beeping started to get faster. The heart monitor was speeding up. 120 beats per minute….. 145 beats per minute….. 160 beats per minute… that seems like a bit much. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind then an alarm started going off. The door to my room opened and a man in hospital scrubs walked in. The man came to a stop when he saw me sitting up.

(3rd Person Pov)

"Akemi-san, you seem to have quite an unusual condition here."

"What type of condition?" I question the young doctor... Fearing the worst.

"Well it's not something bad... but its quite odd, your heart was quite weak since you have been admitted here and even the surgery did not have much of an improvement." He paused as he looked quite puzzled, he showed me two scans of my heart.

"What happened?"

"Well, yesterday when you had a fainting spell the nurse found you lying on the floor, and brought you to the ER room" he paused as he looked up from the pulse scans, "but there was nothing wrong."

"The what did you mean when you said that I had a condition, were you lying?"

"That is the condition miss Akemi, there was nothing wrong, the test last week showed that there was no change to your heart since the surgery but since yesterday your heart is healthier than ever other than the slightly high heart rate everything seems to be in order. Its almost a miracle none of your muscles show any signs of atrophy. But we will have to do the rehabilitation just to

be sure nothing is wrong" Normally I would use magic to get out of a situation but there is something wrong with my body so I decided to stay and see if they might be able to find anything.

"So am I clear to go?"

"No, not yet there will be a few tests and other to do before you are clear for release, Akemi-san." "Is there anything you need Akemi-san?" the doctor added.

"No, thank you"

"Then I shall take my leave, have a good day Akemi-san."

(Homura Pov)

As the Doctor left I began to contemplate as I waited for my release to be cleared.

 _Who was responsible for this? Kyuubey? no... Wait, that voice it called itself the speed force and it said it gave me a gift. Were they responsible for this? If so what do they get out of the deal? Something like this can't be free there must be a downside. Was this it? If so I am sorely disappointed but I supposed I don't have to keep my heart enhancement active all the time, it will definitely improve my efficiency. I suppose it would help me in the long run but I find it unlikely that this is all. I will have to do some testing later. Then again I am not just one month in the past but two months, which give me an extra month to prepare before the incubator approaches Madoka. This must be the gift but the fact the did not ask anything in return bothers me a lot. I can only hope that they are not like the Incubator._

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice the nurse open the door and return me my clothes.

I got out of my hospital gown and wore it... how long as it been since I have worn this dress. It feels a bit tight but it should suffice.

 ** _59 Days till Walpurgisnacht_**

I lay on a cold table in front of a metal doughnut. From behind a glass screen, a rough voice calls out.

"Akemi-san, can you hear me?"

I nod.

"Good. This is Takamichi, the CT tech. In just a moment the table you are on will slide back through the scanner behind you. It's important that you remain as still as possible so we get a good image capture. Do you think you can do that for me?"

I nod again. Honestly, after hundreds of tests in the hospital and years on the bed due to my previous heart condition, you would think they would be assured of my ability to lie still on a flat surface.

"Great! This scan should only take 20 minutes, so just relax and we will get started."

 **2 HOUR LATER**

"Sorry for the hassle Akemi-san, but we if you wish we can try this again in a few days."

I can tell by her tone of voice that Takamichi is a bit frustrated.

"What seems to be the problem?"

The CT tech takes a moment to compose herself.

"I can't get a clean image. Don't worry, not your fault at all. Trust me, after the third scan I had eyes on you and you were completely still. The scans though….. completely out of focus, full of blurriness. We will have to shut down the imager and have it recalibrated.

 ** _58 Days till Walpurgisnacht_**

I was wheeled into what could only be described as a gym. Waiting for me was a mountain with a face and a name tag. The face was kind, the tag read "Minaka" Smiling down at me, Minaka reached out his hand for a shake.

"And you must be Homura"

When I shook his hand and nodded the mountain of a man continued.

"My name is Minaka and my job is to make you hate me."

This was said with the same level of enthusiasm that one would expect from a Cartoon character. My look of confusion was evidently enough to spur Robbie to elaborate.

"This is physical therapy. Now I know you're a teenager and are evolutionarily designed to sleep all day and every day, but years flat on your back without waking, walking, sitting, writing …. well it can play havoc on everything from your ability to walk to your ability to hold a cup to tea even with some strange miracle enacted by kami or even magic. With that in mind, today we are going to do a general assessment of your physical capabilities, note any deficits, and come up with a plan of action to get you back in shape. You will visit me one more time before you are discharged so we can make sure you are comfortable with the program we develop, ok?"

I nod hoping to get this done with and maybe find something interesting.

Smiling, Minaka gestured to a pair of parallel wooden railings.

"We are going to start with the big stuff and work our way down. It may seem backwards, but just from watching you move your arms around, how you manipulate that wheelchair, so I'm not too worried about your wheelchair skills as much at the moment."

Minaka walked behind me while talking, taking the handles of my chair in hand and wheeling me between the bars. One in the position he locked the wheels and walked back around to my front. Reaching up, he grasped a harness I noticed for the first time. It was attached to the ceiling by a cable. A peddle on the floor allowed him to pull slack from the line.

"What we are going to do here is pretty simple. I'll help you slip this harness on and then, with me using some counterweights, we are going to get you on your feet. I'll then decrease the counterweight and we will see how able you are to stand on your own. Then I'll have you walk back and forth using the bars here for support. Don't worry if you can't do much without relying on the counter weight"

It took me a moment to think my way through that.

"Understood"

Getting the harness on took about a minute. While this was going on someone else came into the room, a young girl, also in scrubs. She was pretty, with dark skin and hair cropped close to her scalp. Taking note that I noticed the new individual, Minaka introduced her.

"This is Matsu-chan, she will be assisting us today."

Matsu-san gave me a smile as she moved behind the wheelchair and took hold of the handles.

Mnaka gave the harness a final tug to make sure it was good and secure. Apparently satisfied, he backed up and moved his foot to another peddle.

"Ok Homura-san, here is how this is done. Reach up with each arm and grab the railings. I'll press this peddle which will start to retract the cable attached to your harness. Matsu will pull the chair out from under you once you are in a standing position, but will remain on hand to put it right back if you need it. I want to stress, you WILL NOT fall down. The cable will automatically lock should you drop more than 2 inches. That said, if you feel like you need to sit down, please tell me. We are here to assess you today, not push you."

Again with that grin.

"Pushing you comes tomorrow." It appears he is a smug little shit.

Challenge Accepted Mr Smug.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"Ok, Homura-san I think that's enough."

Between easy breaths, I called out from the treadmill.

"Are you sure? I feel like I could keep this up all day!" I smirked I knew I won, he knew it as well but still looks life like I win Smug-san.

Muffled though my answer was, he clearly heard me. Reaching over, he pressed a button which forced the treadmill into a cool down mode. As I slowed to a brisk walk, Matsu began unhooking me. The wires which were reading my heart rate, the breathing mask measuring my oxygen consumption, the temperature sensor, and a few other wires and stickers that I'm sure Minaka-san stuck on me out of sheer frustration came off.

As I stepped off the treadmill I began to contemplate so my endurance has been increased several folds. Which will definitely come in handy

Minaka-san scanned through the print out again and again as if he wanted to burn it to ashes, the before addressing me.

"Instead of weakness, you are showing remarkable endurance. You just ran the equivalent of 6 miles in under an hour. Oxygen usage is low, blood glucose is normal, heck girl, you're hardly sweating. As far as I can tell, you have zero muscle atrophy."

I walked into the little shower room and I undressed. Alone, I stepped in front of a floor to ceiling mirror. Minaka was not wrong. Not only was my muscles not atrophied….. I was decently muscular. Covered in lean, defined muscles. Corded legs, 6 pack abs, rounded shoulders, the works.

Interesting...

 ** _57 Days till Walpurgisnacht_**

Nothing scheduled for today. I have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow, that is when the CT machine will be ready for another round.

I asked the hospital staff for some Newspapers in order to catch up on events as I hadn't the slightest Idea what was happening this month. They didn't have any... Apparently, newspapers were too unclean or so they said so they gave me a magazine.

I had started reading at about 9:07 am. When I finished the book, I expected to find myself looking a the wrong side of 10:00 am. Instead, I was looking at 9:09…..am. I clicked on the tv and went to the guide channel. 9:09 am. Checking the last page of the book I noted with surprise that, in the span of two minutes I had read 350 pages. Cover to cover, start to finish.

A thought occurred to me. A huge, monumental thought. I couldn't bring myself to face it yet.

 _They called themselves the SPEED force, it was kind of fitting, if this was the gift they were talking about then I suppose I can't be disappointed. With this Kind of speed, I can get a LOT done to prepare for Walpurgisnacht but let's see if it really was a gift._ I got out of bed and entered the lavatory in order to hide from prying cameras. Can't have them see my soul gem. Once the door was securely closed I removed my hair ribbon and brought out my soul gem to inspect it.

Well, It seems like it really was a gift after all. There was a very tiny bit of grief as what I would expect for staying in the hospital for a few days without using magic. It was still shining quite brightly. As a magical girl, our bodies are just remote controlled drones of flesh and blood. So Even moving our body requires a negligible amount of magic power, but it still generates grief. As such I expected My grief level to be much higher than that but it seems that not every entity is out to abuse humans as a mean of energy after all I will need to test this before I can be sure of it.

I changed my soulgem back to ring form and walked back to the bed, picked up the second magazine and flipped to the back. 240 pages. I looked at the clock, 9:10 am. Turning to the first page I began to read as fast as I could.

When I finished reading page 240 I slammed the book closed and looked at the clock. 9:11 am.

Well, this is certainly interesting.

Today was the second CT Scan.

"Akemi-san can you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Good. I'm sure you remember the procedure two days ago. Just stay as still as possible and we will get this scan done as quickly as we can."

I gave a grunt of affirmation. The table began to slide me back through the scanner.

 _20 Minutes Later_

"I'm sorry Akemi-san, but we just can't get a clean scan on you."

Dr Miya, apparently the chief Radiologist, was trying to explain to my Guardian why the machine wasn't working, but why we were still going to be billed.

My guardian likely didn't care either way, after all, it was not his money. So why would he?

"The problem isn't the machine Karin-san. After the anomaly on Akemi-san's first test, we had it recalibrated by one of the manufactures certified technicians. It has worked perfectly for every patient scanned yesterday and today. The only time there is a problem is when we tried to scan Akemi-san. For some reason, we always get movement. It's honestly like she's vibrating throughout the entire scan." From what Miya-san had been saying, even though I was laying perfectly still, the scans all read like I had been moving. Tiny movements, but really fast. She said it sort of reminded her of when she had been halfway through a scan and a patient had started having a seizure, just way more subtle. What caught my attention though was her reference to moving really fast.

My stoic guardian simply agreed to pay... I was right after all. He didn't care well not that it was going to affect me. Within minutes I was released and we were heading to the house that was provided, Mother and father. It can't be called a home, after all, I am the only one staying in it.

"Akemi-san, you will be enrolled in Mikitahara next month is that alright?" I nodded "very well then Is there anything else you need?" and I replied in negative. "Very well Akemi-san, have a good day", he said as he drove off after dropping me off.

I turned back towards the mansion. Before entering it and Preparing the house, making it a livable place again. All the supplies I need were in my shield so didn't need to really go out. I prepare some cup ramen and proceeded to wait for three minutes before consuming it.

 _Night time_

I put my back to the door and faced the end of the living hall. I kept the magazine I received from the hospital on top of the fridge. I decided that I would run across the room and grab one, running back as fast as I could. Bracing myself for the rush of speed, I RAN!

They say all actions are clear when reviewed. They are right. From my perspective, I ran across the room, picked up a book, and ran back. I have no idea how fast I was because there was no one else in this house to compare to. For taking two magazines I would watch the second hand on the wall clock. This would probably slow me down a little, as the clock was above the door, so I would have to start facing it, turn and run across the room and back, then note the second hand again. Getting back to my starting position I noted the clock:

10:07:05

 **I RAN**

Across the room, pick up a book, run back, look at the clock.

10:07:05

Interesting, according to Einstein's theory of relativity, time actually runs differently depending on **relative speed** , so that **time** effectively passes at different rates for different observers travelling at different speeds, an effect known as **time dilation**. Thus, two synchronized clocks will not necessarily stay synchronized if they move relative to each other. There is a related effect in the spatial dimensions, known as **length contraction** , whereby moving bodies are actually foreshortened in the direction of their travel. It was Ironic for a girl like myself who uses time magic.

I fairly vibrated with my excitement. Hmm, I would need to keep an eye on that.

I opened my eyes, still laying on my bed. I took a slow breath in, then let it out.

I suppose It was time to go hunting for witches.

and done... damn My fingers are Aching... I hope this is Ok AS I am quite new to this... Feel Free for constructive criticism.


	3. Time Space 3

{11:20 pm}

(Homura Pov)

It was quite a chilly night out. The moon shone brightly as I moved through traffic running at speeds that would make the Formula cars green in envy If it had feelings. Currently I was in search of the witch I sensed earlier.  
As fast as I am running civilians seem to be moving at a crawling pace from my perspective. Apparently, my battle outfit was also changed to something that looked like it came out of a superhero comic. A Violet tight suit Covering every inch of my body except my face and hair. And my soul gem has moved its location from the back of my hand to the front of my chest and changed its form to a glowing purple lightning symbol.

_  
(Imagine something Like flashes outfit except purple colored with a face mask and more Feminine while black hair flowed back like waves and a flash logo shaped soulgem on her chest.)

As I Approached the area from where I sensed the witch from I noticed smoke rising from a very familiar building.

That's where the witch was, looks like it's already taken out . Only the grief remaining are remnant of the fire that the witch started.

I blasted off in the direction passing several firetrucks on the way. As I got closer I saw a blaze.  
Apparently, This was a fairly powerful one If the fire was any indication of the slight grief I was picking up this flame, this was definitely the work of a witch.

Fire looks really strange when viewed at through the time dilation. Flames slowly climbed up against the walls. The Air pressure was lighter. Still, my new power apparently protected me from the direct effects of the heat. Also, I really need to give my power a new name, I cant keep calling it my new power all the time.

The first couple of floors were deserted, though there were signs of habitation. On the third floor, I entered an apartment to find a young woman I assumed to be a mother cowering in an empty bathtub with a child who couldn't be older than 6.

Since she had a tight hold on the child I grabbed the woman and pulled her and her child out the tub, through the apartment and down the burning stairs.

Stopping at a vacant lot I had passed on my way to the fire, I left the pair there as went back into the building to look for more survivors. More than a hundred trips back and forth through the flaming buildings and I was able to leave the vacant lot behind me with 125 people, 12 cats and a dog.

Estimated time: 1 minute 20 seconds.

It's kind of scary how much can happen in such a short period of time. But I felt a sense of Elation and satisfaction.

I am already standing directly in front of the burning building, heat rolling off of it, the air thick with smoke.

Ok, time to put out a fire. I called out My shield and time stopped. I needed time to think.

What do I have to work with?

Super speed, Lots of Different guns, A shield, Bombs, C4, Missiles, mines, an aircraft carrier. Nuclear Missiles. Damn it the rest of the things in my shield can't be used. Even if I have a fire extinguisher a single one is not enough to put out an entire burning building. A fire has three requirements. Fuel, Oxygen and Heat. I don't have the Cyrolater so that is out. Fuel is an entire Building so that's out as well... Which leaves Oxygen...

Ok, I had an Idea but I have never done something as crazy as this. It might work, but it might also backfire horribly. It's so crazy that Even Sayaka Miki would probably hesitate to try it... Yes, even Sayaka Miki...

Dropping out of the time-stop, I began running as fast As I can towards the river.

I can't seem to use both powers at once no matter what I tried.

Weaving In and out of traffic and barely ducking under an eighteen wheeler that seemed to suddenly appear out of thin air, or maybe not.

I arrived at the river under the bridge, ironically the bridge where Walpurgisnacht usually hatches.

Alright, let's see, I calculated that given the weight and surface area of my foot, to **run on water,** I would have to **run** at a speed of approximately 30m/s. That should be easily doable given my current circumstances... at least I hope so because a lot is riding on whether this is successful or not.

Breathe in, out...in...out. Let's get this over with.

I bend down in a runners stance. In... Out...

Ready...Set...Go!

The ground cracked and kicked up powdered asphalt as I put every bit of force and magical energy I had to my acceleration and blasted off towards the water.

500 meters.

400 meters

250 meters

50 meters

1 meter.

As I put my first foot in the water I was surprised when the water felt quite hard as I ran across it, but if I think about it It does make sense I remember seeing people who fell flat on water usually had quite a bruise.

My shield also acts as an inventory function is what allows me to win battles. I make most magical girls that I fight, think that I need to reach into my shield to access my inventory. This couldn't be more wrong. My magic is based on time. However, time and space are interconnected with one and other. If one has some measure of control over time then on will also have a measure of control over space. My inventory allows me to store anything that I am touching in my inventory, and bring out anything with merely a thought to anywhere within a 5-meter radius around me.

But now is not the time for my thoughts to wander. I activate my shield's inventory functionality and began to store the water that I stepped on into my inventory.

This requires a delicate balance, evident as I nearly fell through a couple of times before I got a bit used to it and picked up the pace. I have to be careful with my timing as I have to store the water I am standing on after I give enough force to keep me running but not too late for my feet to completely leave the water. However, if store the water I land on before pushing against it I will lose my surface tension and fall flat on the water.  
Well, more like rolling and tumbling on the water.

With each step I took, I was able to store approximately 2.5 litres of water in my inventory.

I keep my current speed equating to 270 meters per second. yes, It seems I have a speed-o-meter in my head now.

Once I feel I have gathered a sufficient amount of water I stop running round and round the river and begin heading back to the burning building.

Weaving through a Traffic jam this time (yum) likely caused by the Burning building, the building comes in sight. Once I near the building I speed up even further bringing my current speed to a whopping 300 meters per second, that's 1080 Km/h or 671 miles per hour, as I begin the most insane part of my plan as this is based on a theory. I have never tested this or seen this done personally.

Time taken to go to the river and back: 40 seconds.

Closing towards the building putting one foot on the wall and start running up it, weaving through the flames that for some reason seem to be even slower now.

Once I reach the top of the building I opened the door on the rooftop and start releasing water around me as I ran through the building. Going from room to room pouring water over all the fires in the area.

Up, down, left, right, forward, backward, here, there, everywhere.

Within 10 seconds fires at the top levels of the 50-floor building were out and the few tonnes of water that I released was flowing down from floor to floor extinguishing the fire.

I ran back up and out the roof and released my breath, taking in gasps of air like a man in a desert who just found an oasis.

God damn it, I nearly suffocated in there.

Too much smoke I couldn't breathe inside the building...

As I recovered my breath I looked down from the edge of the building.

To my relief saw the fires being extinguished on each floor one after the other as the water travelled down each floor. I let out a sigh of relief.

Wait I recognized this place. This was the hospital that Kamijou Kyouske was admitted in. Which means Sayaka will not have a reason to contract, okay maybe not, Kamijou is likely still injured though if I heal him with magic it would remove sayaka's need to make a contract, which also means that Madoka will have one less reason to contract.

Progress. I made some Progress.

Once I caught my breath, I started to feel faint as I collapsed from exhaustion and began to fall. I tried to stop my fall but my body simply wouldn't respond.

Move, damn it. MOVE! I can't die here not when I finally have a chance of saving Madoka. No no Like this.

Tears left my tear ducts as I slowly started to fall to my death.

Barely a second later my fall was stopped and I fell unconscious the last thing I saw was ribbons. Yellow Ribbons. Only One person uses that.

Mami...was my last thought before everything turned black.


	4. Time Space 4

(Mami Pov)

It has been few hours since Kyuubey informed me of an anomaly that appeared in Mikatakara a few days ago, but so far nothing has turned up as I patrolled my lovely little city.

I wonder what was so important that he had to leave so suddenly? The only anomaly I found is this fiery little witch which just keeps sending huge amounts of mud and fire every time I try to attack. The worst part about it is the fire seems to leave the barrier to the outside WORLD so I need to wrap this up as fast as I can. The entire barrier seems to be a miniature city on fire even the largest buildings seem to be up to my height at most.

I duck and weave through the mud when it shot a ridiculously huge glob of black mud filled with curses and fireballs, hastily I formed a shield of ribbons by layering several hundred ribbons on top of one and other forming a shining Golden shield stopping the mud in its tracks. Giving me a bit of room to catch my breath, unfortunately, the mud, not the only thing I had to worry about and my ribbon shield started to burn away. I jumped back to get some space in order to prepare Tiro Finale, but there was no time as a had to dodge in mid-air using my ribbons to pull me aside before I was pierced by a very dangerous flying Sword. Judging by the amount of magical energy and heat from the explosion that just occurred behind me I just barely avoided becoming grilled meat, really? Exploding-Flying-Swords now, can this get any worse?

 _I wonder What I should have for dinner today? Maybe I should invite my classmates over?_

Within a few minutes of trading blows back and forth, I start to notice a peculiar pattern. It seems that the bigger my attacks were, the bigger Its attacks are as well.

So let's test this theory.

I summon a single magical flintlock and fired the abomination, and the abomination doesn't shield itself, it just regenerates the hole left behind by the bullet and returned a glob of mud much smaller than the previous, one.

 _High-speed regeneration is a very rare ability and is going to need careful planning if I am to defeat this witch._

This time I summon and fire several flintlocks all at once but only one of them aimed at the red orb floating above its head.

It immediately blocked the one bullet that was aimed for the globe over its head. And ignored the rest before releasing a painful screech.

 _God, is that of a banshee witch? Looks like the red orb is its weakness._

I continue firing a single musket at a time while dodging, avoiding being burnt or turned to mush as I stalled for time to work on my plan.

This bit was going to be tricky but if it works then this would be over.

Slowly, making sure I don't use too much magical energy while also making sure it can't see or sense the tiny flintlock that just finished forming. As I took great care to not use a noticeable amount of magic while I made sure to use a lot of flashy magic from the opposite direction to distract it.

"Checkmate little witch," I said as I completed and fired the tiny silenced flintlock.

. . . .

An incredibly shrill scream pierced the air as the witch and barrier started to fade.

"Unlike most witches, this one threw its curses at me, never have I seen a witch do that" I whispered under my breath as I came to the sight of a burning hospital that was next to the building I was standing on.

I looked down and observed the situation. It seems the fire department was already handling the situation.

 _So this is what the fire was for, it knew it would likely not survive so it wanted to take as many as it can with it._

 _Wait, what was that? I'm not sure what that was but it looked like a streak of lightning. There it is again. And again?_

 _Was it a new magical girl? But why was a magical girl in my territory without my permission?_

 _Well at least this one seems to value human life if the civilians that were popping out of the building were any indication, she was likely coming to hunt the witch I was fighting. So I shall forgive her this time. However, I shall still give her a warning before welcoming her to Mikatahara. Though kyuubey is going to have a lot to cover up._

 _Well looks like she has done evacuating. Was she a teleporter?_

 _Seems unlikely. Definitely has a heavy speed enhancement though. I wonder how much magic did she burn through to power her speed enhancement? Huh, well looks like she left._

I decided to check if anyone is in the hospital, and surprisingly enough as I search through the fire there doesn't seem to be a single person left. I so went back up and out and decide to head home.

But as I jump away I notice the same magical girl seems to be coming back...

I decided to see what she was going to do.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw her do something quite ridiculous. Really? Running up the wall? This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger. To civilians, it would look like a slight blur with a tail of purple lightning following it. But as a magical girl, I could see her much better than what civilians can see as I can just make out her general appearance.

That was not what took the cake. No, apparently once she entered the building she just used her magic to conjure up a few metric tons of water. Really?

I sigh exasperatedly as I watch the flames from each floor go out floor by floor with water raining down from the windows.

Well looks like she's leaving again. I guess it's time to introduce myself before she leaves. I begin to head over to the young magical girl who's transformation looks more like a superhero suit than a magical girl.

As I step towards her to introduce myself I felt that something was very wrong.

I was proven correct not a moment later as she lost her footing from the roof. Nope, even if she didn't get my permission doesn't mean she deserves to die...

I leapt forward and catch her in my ribbons before gently landing and bringing her safely... Well looks like she fainted.

Hmmm. What to do with her?... I contemplated for a few moments Before I decided what to do with her.

 _ **56 Days till Walpurgisnacht**_

(3rd person Pov)

[MEDIA=soundcloud]id=viola-lehmkuhl%2Fpuella-magi-madoka-magica-ost-01-sis-puella-magica;track_id=228499042[/MEDIA]

A young pink haired girl was running through a maze that looked like it was made of chessboards. She was trapped here looking for a way out. Hours passed and she kept looking without giving up hoping to find a way out of this maze until she suddenly came upon a staircase that led to a door with an exit sign. She quickly climbed up the stairs hoping beyond hope that it was a way out. when she opened the door, however, she found something even worse. The whole city was destroyed, and a monster was floating in the sky with pieces of broken skyscrapers floating around it. Nothing made sense. A girl In a purple dress was attempting to fight the monster but she could not even get close to it and was injured severely.

"One person can't handle this alone but she knew that and came here anyway."

The pink haired girl cried out in concern believing that the situation should not be carried by her.

"If she gives up its over, but- " before the little white critter could finish its sales pitch an enormous bolt of purple Lightning Struck the area which it occupied and then stuck the monster that was floating... The third strike caused the damage to the city to start reversing. and the fourth strike caused her to wake up from the nightmare or vision which ever it was.

The pink haired girl woke up to her bed but realized something strange. Unlike her other dreams where she begins to forget it the moment she wakes up She could remember this dream as clear as day.

"That was a crazy dream" she sighed.

She descended the stairs to the family living room to begin her usual routine.

"Good morning dad"

"Oh, Good morning Madoka"

"Mom up yet?"

"Tatsuya's waking her up she might need some help though"

"Kay" she replied cheerfully before rushing"

"Mama, mama, Morning morning" cried the little infant as he tried to wake his beloved mother.

Young little Madoka slammed the door open looking the most serious she has been her entire as if she was going to face a demon.

With purposeful steps she strode forward and opened the curtains, letting sunlight into the dark room.

When that was done she went towards the lump covered under the blanket and jerked the blanket right off. "Rise and shine!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" The Lady that was under the cover began scabling for some sort of cover as if to escape from the light and go back to dreamland. too bad for you Mrs Kaname Madoka is the one waking you up so you can't escape back to dreamland.

"Mama woke up yay" the little boy cried in joy as he knew he was going to get his meal soon after all what other reason could a little child have to try and wake up the dead?. Sorry, I meant adult. ( no actually meant dead beacause raising the dead is easier than raising Mrs Kaname From her sleep)

"What's happening in your world?" Mrs Kaname questioned her daughter while half asleep. "Well, Hitomi-chan got another love letter, its the second one this month."

"If he can't say it to her face when she's not worth it" replied Mrs Kaname, speaking from experience. They rinsed and prepared for the new day as the young woman transformed from half asleep to fully alert within seconds and she now looked like a professional.

Within a few minutes, everyone was at the table having a healthy family breakfast. As they were eating Mr Kaname tuned in the new channel on the T.V. so that while he was cooking he could listen except, unlike other days where he could here sport or a cooking program this time the news was about something really strange.

{Television News Start}

"This is Lisa Lavender coming in Live from Mitakihara memorial hospital where a fire was burning throughout the whole building. Investigators determined that the fault was is a Gas leak that caused the fire, but luckily almost all people survived. The and flames of the fire were stopped much earlier than expected. Thanks to what witnesses outside the hospital, described as a small blur followed by violet lightning. several gallons of water coming out of nowhere. Here we have one of the survivors of the fire, 28-year-old Aika Kiryuu and her 7-year-old child. Ms Aika, would you like to tell Japan how you survived such a great fire?" The news reporter asked passing the mic to her.

"I don't know How I survived when I noticed the fire I got my little baby and ran as fast as I can looking for an escape but every stairway was blocked, even the emergency exits. So found a tub in one of the bathrooms and turned on the shower to try to keep the fire away. then I waited hoping the emergency services would get to me in time before the fire consumed me and my baby. I saw the fire growing closer every second as if it was alive and coming closer. I was praying to the lord for someone to save us and then she came. She lifted up with my Baby boy and then the next it was a blur and then we were out of the building. Its all happened so fast."

"Then how could you say it was her or if it was even human at all? Maybe It was a spirit?"

"No, It definitely was a girl, I wish I can thank her somehow, I..."

"Is everything ok miss?"

"I-...I f-felt h-her boobs, they were so perfect and" and it derailed from there.

"Well that was informative, well over here is a second survivor, may I know your name," the news reporter asked the boy on the stretcher.

"Kamijou Kyouske" he replied causing the Madoka and a girl in blue hair somewhere not too far away, both choke on their food at the exact same moment.

"Well Kamijou Kyouke-Kun, were you save by this mystery girl as well?" He nodded "Can you describe her"

"She I saw her for a few seconds but I definitely remember her, She wore a purple suit and had a face mask on, she had long black hair and purple eyes."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about her." "One thing I noticed was that she had a symbol on her chest"

"A symbol?" questioned the reporter "Yes a Symbol a bright glowing purple bolt of lightning inside a small circle."

"Thank you for your time" "Is there anything you'd like to say for the camera?" The boy nodded as straightened up or at least tried to anyway,

"Whoever you are if you are listening you have my greatest thanks, I owe my life and a debt I cannot hope to pay. "

"That's it for today folks this is Lisa Lavender Signing off"

{Television news end}

The Kaname family sat in silence unable trying to process the events that had occurred and was broken by little Tatsuya, dropping a tomato. which was the first time Mrs Kaname was unable to catch.

"Looks like we have a superhero in town now," Madoka said wide-eyed.

"Well, superhero or not, you are going to late if you don't leave now ~ "

and then the Kaname family dissolved into Chaos...

(a few minutes later) (8:35 am)

Madoka was walking on her way to school she found her first friend on way to school and went to greet her. "Sayaka" she called out, "Sayaka" She called a bit louder this time, but still received no response.

She caught up to Sayaka and grabbed her shoulder gently. "Sayaka? Are you alright?"

Apparently, that was enough to snap Sayaka out of whatever trance she was in. "Huh, Madoka? When did you get here?"

"Oh, just a moment ago, you weren't responding? Is something wrong? " Madoka asked concerned.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about that new superhero in town who's been on the news today," said sayaka nearly jumping in excitement.

"Oh, I remember Kyouske was also rescued from that fire too" Madoka.

"Yeah, I hope he's doing okay now" Sayaka's mood dropped being reminded of her crushes condition.

"Cheer up Sayaka I'm sure he is doing fine. He's been staying strong after all"

"Good morning" a cheery Hitomi greeted. "Good morning" the duo return their greeting as they head off to school.

Speed 4 Ending


	5. Time Space 5

I head towards Mitakihara my nth first day in school.

I walked among the halls of the school carrying my new school bag and books.

I can't wait to see Madoka again.

I walk towards class and as I neared I heard the teacher.

"Well then now then that's out of the way let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmates." I hear the teacher saying as I approached the door and strode in. "Come in Miss Akemi, don't be shy."

I stopped next to the teacher and faced the class. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" The whole class began whispering.

"I am Homura Akemi it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself, I looked towards Madoka and I nearly fell down crying then and there, but I managed to keep my mask on. I gave a short bow and began to correct my name which the teacher misspelt and the class began clapping. I then glanced at Madoka causing her to flinch a bit and look elsewhere in nervousness.

'Madoka'

(Time skip Break)

I begin my act of going to the nurse's office and requested for Madoka's assistance.

I kept doing it in every loop anyway hoping that one day she would heed my warning. Whatever the case this was my last loop and I would do everything I could to make sure Madoka doesn't contract.

"Do you treasure the life you currently live? Do you consider your family and your friends precious? " I questioned.

"Well...I ... of course, I do. I mean I do. I love them very much and yes they are very precious to me." Madoka stuttered surprised at the sudden questions. 'Oh, Madoka'

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely, I couldn't lie about something like that."

"Good, because if that's the truth you wouldn't try changing the life you live, or the person you are." "Otherwise You'd lose everything you love." she finished her warning ominously. "Stay as you are. Forever, Please."

Something my mask must have slipped a bit because seemed to be more concerned than surprised.

"Are you alright? Akemi-sam?"

"You can call me Homura."

"Alright, then Homura chan." she smiled.

'Ah, Madoka you're too kind.' "Madoka. Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Of course." Madoka smiled brightly. "But are you really alright?" Damn, I was hoping she forgot. Perhaps it was time I tried a different approach. I can't afford to keep Madoka in the dark this time by being vague. This is my last chance and I am not going to ruin this. Perhaps it's time I brought her into this.

"No, I suppose I am not, but this is not the time or place to discuss such a thing. If you wish to know, are you free later?" I asked.

"Of course, Homura-chan." Madoka said gently, "well if it's not too much to ask maybe you could join me for lunch and talk about it in private later when you're comfortable, I was going to meet at the shopping mall cafe for lunch with Sayaka and Hitomi, would you like to come along? I mean if it's alright?" she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Very well. but it's time we head back to class, the break is almost over."

"I'm glad." she gave a sigh of relief.

We headed back to class together. For the first time in so long, I felt that I was making progress. Hope bloomed in my chest as I straightened and strode back towards class. If I succeed this time, I have to thank the Speed force properly. Madoka followed right next to me as we walked back to class.

(In class)

Usually, I would just work through all of this as if they were second nature. Since I have kept repeating over and over again I didn't need to even look at the question anymore when the math teacher called me to answer the question. However, since I have Mami on my side now and I might be able to make Madoka listen to me before it's too late this time. So, need to stop Sayaka from contracting as well. This would reduce the reason Madoka would need for contracting. Sayaka is quite stubborn. However, I had a plan.

Currently, I am in the First phase. Impress Sayaka Miki.

Usually, I would Just do the question the teacher told me to when he called me to the board. This time I began solving every single question on the electronic board and accessed a bit of the speed force, speeding up a bit. Not superhumanly fast, however, the marker screamed as my hands raced across the board writing down the answered as fast as humanly possible. The class seemed to be awed at my actions, good this is just the beginning.

Next was high jumps on the field. This time I did the same. unlike the previous times where I would just break the prefectural record this time I was breaking the world record but made sure to keep it within reason. According to the coach mumblings my jump was 2.6 meters. Good, still believable. Oh, great students started crowding around me. I glanced through them at Madoka and gave a tiny smile. She smiled back in return. Next was the track. I broke those records as well. Let's hope this works

(After school)

I entered the café that Madoka mentioned and took a look around. Hmm. looks like she is not here yet. I chose a table and sat down before ordering a cup of coffee. As I sat down to wait for Madoka.

I began to recall my meeting with Mami last night. I didn't go as it usually would. Mami didn't warn me to never show my face as she usually did, rather she apparently saved me from my faint and scolded me for not informing her of my arrival when I entered Mitakihara and welcomed me. I wonder why? But that doesn't matter. If Mami was not against me then it would mean that I would have an easier time to keep Madoka from contracting.

That's not what bothered me though. While I ate dinner with Mami last night the Incubator said something quite strange. While I would usually fill his body with lead for daring to show his face, I don't wish to lose the goodwill I have miraculously gained from Mami. It had absolutely nothing to do with the delicious chocolate cake she prepared. The creamy chocolate filling and moist texture. Absolutely nothing...

Also, it seemed that he didn't cover what happened yesterday from the public. When I inquired him why he hadn't done so he responded his duty was to cover the existence of magic from the public. What I used was not Magic, so he had nothing to do with it. Of course, that was what a creature like him would do.

The incubator said that my soul gem seemed to release energy as if I was a new contractee and the magic overflow had yet to settle.

When a new Magical Girl is contracted and their soul has been stuffed into a soul gem, the soul gem would continue to overflow with magic for some time. However, it seemed to directly oppose what my Magic signature seemed to indicate. As well as the proof that the incubator showed. When Mami placed her soul gem near my usually bright glowing one, the light amount of grief that accumulated in Mami's Gem vanished.

It just disappeared.

I didn't really feel any difference. However, Mami's soul gem seemed to grow a bit brighter as well.

According to the incubator so far, he only lied by omission, in all the loops I have been, I wonder why? My soul gem seemed to be transferring the access energy to Mami's and when Mami's gained more magical energy the Grief vanished. The incubator mentioned that it was the strange energy that seemed to resonate within my body that was responsible for the excess energy and it seemed to be inert at this moment. So, we theorized that it generated energy when reached a certain threshold in my speed. We tested that theory and confirmed it. My soul gem began to charge up when I reached a Speed of 100Km/h and increased the faster I ran. It also seemed to increase my magic capacity.

This would mean that I no longer need to worry about witching out from lack of grief seeds and I could hunt witches without worry. Any magical girl who teamed up with me would also need not worry about lack of grief seeds. Though should news about this get out I'm pretty sure magical girls would flood Mitakihara.

Mami also mentioned my last night's incident as heroic... Hmm, I wonder...

Also, apparently, the incubator can say how long ago a Magical Girl has been contracted from the signature of a magical girl.

96 years.

Has it really been so long? I stopped keeping count a long time ago. But if that were true. Then that would mean I have turned back time more than a thousand. My shoulders sagged at that thought. Had it been so long.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Madoka sitting beside me, Hitomi and Sayaka in front, facing me.

I was brought out my fugue when Madoka laid a hand on my shoulder. I tensed like a spring my eyes darting around scanning for danger as straightened myself. Once I realized it was Madoka I calmed down.

"Homura- chan?" Madoka questioned concerned.

"I'm fine," I said quickly trying to reassure her but the from the fire in her eyes I knew that she was going to inquire about it later. Since I specifically mentioned that I wished it to be kept secret.

"Woah, transfer student. You were brooding a lot there, add in the dark hair, I'd say you looked like Sasuke from the anime." She teased.

"Sayaka, don't be rude" Madoka admonished her.

"Indeed" her name was Hitomi, right?

Alright time to begin phase 2.

"It's alright. I don't mind, Madoka. Pleased to meet you I am Homura Akemi and you are?" I asked turning to face Sayaka and Hitomi.

"My name is Hitomi Shizuki. Nice to meet you Homura-san. This one is Sayaka Miki " Hitomi introduced herself.

"Oi, I can Introduce myself you know?" Sayaka said annoyed as she puffed her cheeks before she turned to me. "Yo, I'm Sayaka Miki, Nice to meetcha transfer student," she said holding out her hand. I took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"You can call me Homura if you wish."

"Nah, Transfer student is easier to say," she said smirking.

I turned towards Madoka and Hitomi deadpanning. "She is going to keep calling me that, isn't she?"

Both Madoka and Hitomi looked at each other before sighing and shaking their head before bursting out into giggles and Sayaka cried out in protest.

I let out a small smile as well. How long has it been since I did something like this? I'll make sure that I save everyone this time.


	6. Time Space 6

Madoka led us to a music shop. One that I was quite familiar with.

A shop that I used to come during my early days as a Magical girl. I used to come here to relax and listen to some of my favorite music tracks to relax and unwind.

This shop was quite unique. Its songs were uploaded by ordinary artists all over the world. You could choose a song and have it burned onto an optical drive or download it to a portable device. Either way, it was far cheaper and more diverse than a regular music shop.

Sayaka liked rock and electronic songs, and heavy metal.

I disliked heavy metal. It was too loud and very disturbing. Rock songs were also pretty loud but they were nice. Heavy metal songs seemed to only have the singer scream as loud as they can. I wonder what was so nice about hearing someone scream?

I shook my head. It was not my taste so I can't really say anything.

I glanced to Sayaka and Madoka. next to me wearing there own pairs of headphones.

I could hear the heavy metal screaming from Sayaka's headphones. How she isn't dead yet, or her ears bleeding, I didn't know.

I shook my head in exasperation and put on my headphones turning to the screen in front of me. I flicked through the menu with ease. having done this several times before.

I liked gentle songs, especially the traditional ones, though I do find some Electronic music fairly nice as well. Though I liked almost any soft music I also had some strange taste in music.

(AU: Play OST Kodaku No Junrei.)

(g

I selected one of my favorite songs and began to gently bob my head to the rhythm tension leaving my shoulders as I breathed in the cold air of Mitakihara.

The notes flowed through my body as I lost myself in the world of music my tension and worries drowning away.

I didn't know how long I was in the world of music for but I knew one thing, I missed listening to songs like this.

Tis was a beautiful story.

Their love was so strong.

One waiting eternally.

One chasing eternally.

I wished deep in my heart that I would find some someone who would love me like that.

Yet I knew it was impossible.

Still, it was something I wished. Through all my loops I wished that I had someone who would believe me.

Someone who would trust me.

Someone who would understand me.

Someone who would love me back.

Perhaps one day I would find someone?

Who knows.

As the song ended I headed to the counter to make my purchase, and perhaps get myself one of those Bluetooth earbuds.

Still couldn't they have come up with a better name?

Bluetooth? More like Blueteeth.

Oh God, that was horrible.

I shook my head and paid for my purchase. Bluetooth earbud and a playlist of songs that I really liked.

Once my purchase was done I head back to where Madoka and Sayaka were Blue _Teeth_ in hand. No, wait it was in a bag that was in my hand.

"Ah, Homura-chan, that was fast."

I nodded unable to think of what to say, and the silence started to become awkward.

Suddenly the awkward situation turned into a grave situation.

I could feel a witch about to hatch.

Gertrud.

"I'm sorry Madoka, I 'll be back in a minute," I said placing the bag in her hands and ran towards the back of the shop leading to the site still under construction.

I should hurry, once I was sure I was out of sight I began to **_RUN._**

Accessing the speed force I ran up the floor in a blur twisting and turning through the stars and began my transformation.

Once done I headed straight towards where I sensed the witch, and what I found was not a witch.

What I found was a Magical girl on her last breath. Trying to heal her injuries as her soul gem grew darker and darker, the soulgem should have shattered already yet it still held.

I _**MOVED**_ towards her summoning a spare grief seed from my shield and stopped right in front of her, kneeling down next to her I gently placed the grief seed on her soul gem.

As her eyes widened as she saw me and relaxed when she saw the grief seed.

"Thank you..." She whispered gratefully before falling unconscious.

I caught her gently and lay her down on a pillow from my endless shield.

As her soul gem shone a bright Lavender I relaxed and put the now full grief seed in my shield to be disposed of on a later date later finally got a good look at her.

My eyes widened in disbelief.

This couldn't be real!

How was this possible?

What was going on here?

I gazed down at the girl that I knew more than anyone else.

The girl had long braided hair.

Wearing MItakihara uniform.

Wearing square rimmed glasses.

Most of all she had the same shield I had!

What in the world was going on?


End file.
